The Roman Rappers
by JGT-298
Summary: Leonardo and Salai get entrusted with the Apple while Ezio was being chased by a regiment of Borgia diehards. Little do both of them know that they will uncover one of it's many secrets.
1. Memory 1: Transfer of Custody

**Alright, people! The sequel to **_**The Masyaf Metalheads **_**is here! Enjoy!**

_**The Roman Rappers**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the rap lyrics in this fanfic. Neither do I own Assassin's Creed, Leonardo da Vinci, Pope Alexander VI, his family, and the whole damn 16****th**** Century.**

1505 AD, 12:45 A.M.

A loud knock woke Leonardo up. Wiping the saliva off his mouth, he looked around his workshop and saw his assistant Salaì sitting on the chair in front of his fireplace, passed out and smelling like alcohol. Not the isopropyl types you see in drugstores/chemist's/what-have-you's, but the type you'd find in a bottle of Budweiser. Old Leo here is really groggy right now. Then the knocks repeated again. "Porca puttana…I'm coming!" he said impatiently. Once Leo opened the door, he was greeted by the sight of his good friend Ezio Auditore, who looked like a mess. His robes had been spattered in blood, his sword was drawn out, his hidden blade and gun still had bits of Borgia guard flesh on it, and his face had copious amounts of dirt and sweat all over. "Ezio?" Leo asked "What are you doing here at this hour?" "Leonardo, listen to me. Borgia guards are looking for me right now. Take the Artifact. Hide it. Make sure that no one sees it!" Ezio said with haste. Before Leonardo could reply, Ezio put the Apple of Eden in the painter's hands and pushed him back inside his workshop, closing the door immediately thereafter. Leonardo got back up, dusted his clothes and went back to bed, confused. Suddenly, he heard Ezio shout "Well, you're certainly well-fed!" followed by a Brute screaming in rage.

The next morning, Leonardo was getting ready for that painting Francesco del Giocondo commissioned him to do when …"Mio dio! I have no paint!" The loud nature of Leonardo's cry woke Salai up, making him draw his dagger, and start yelling a string of Italian profanities that could rival Caterina Sforza and Bartolomeo d'Alviano; ending in "If you were to do ANYTHING to Leonardo, I'm gonna personally cut you up, roast you in the piazza and have you served to _il Papa_ (The Pope)!" Truly, a tirade like this wouldn't go unnoticed, and sure enough Leo got himself a thick enough stick and whacked the poor guy in the head. "Ow!" Salai cried "Leonardo?" "Keep your voice down, Salai! The neighbors might hear you!" Leonardo ordered "Looks like I'm all out of paint, would you stay here just for a little while?" Salai sheathed back his dagger and asked "Why?" "Because, for all we know, Cesare might come back. I can't risk him finding out that I had been hiding the **Artifact**…" Oh no, Leo said it! Realizing what he did, he covered his mouth and turned away. 'Mio dio' Leo thought 'Mio dio, I said it! I hope Salai isn't paying much attention, or else, Ezio would KILL me!'

Leo turned to face Salai. To his relief, the boy was just smelling his dagger; oblivious to everything. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" he asked. Leo sighed with relief and said "Nothing, I said we can't risk thieves stealing that silver ball perched on my desk. I'll be back, Salai!" "Right, Leonardo. Ciao!" Salai impatiently said. Once Leo closed his door, Salai walked up to Leo's desk and started scrutinizing the Artifact. 'Hmm, I wonder what Leonardo would want with this." After five high-octane action-packed minutes of poking the Apple, Salai picked it up and began juggling it with empty paint cans. Five more epically glorious minutes of juggling followed, until…

*BOOM!*

"YAAAAOOOWWW!" Salai yelped. The fool failed to catch the silver ball; as a result, it landed on his foot. Getting up a few moments later, Salai took the ball and started taking all his frustrations out on it. "Stupid ball! Why you no be light?" he exclaimed. As if it heard what he said, the Apple started to glow brighter than the sun. Salai could feel his eyes frying; a sensation that could be equal to a mad scientist using a GDI Ion Cannon to perform laser eye surgery; like Darth Vader himself was gouging your eyes with a lightsaber. But soon…it stopped! The light was now way more manageable for him. "What sorcery is this?" Salai asked himself. Before him was a screen that looks suspiciously like a YouTube video player with a really strange title. "Cha-meel-eon-naireh" he said with obvious difficulty "Reedeen Deerrti. What a strange name" Salai looked down and say a horizontally-oriented triangle saying 'Play Again' in Italian. He touched the button and heard a booming melody, followed by a man with a REALLY deep voice saying (or rather, yelling):

"**YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT! THAT MEANS SHUT UP!"**

This scared the idiot so much he fell back to and took cover behind Leonardo's desk.

"_They see me rollin', They hatin'._

_Patrollin', they gon' catch me Ridin' Dirty!"_

Salai took a small peek from behind the desk. He couldn't believe his eyes: moving pictures! "Mio dio!" he said in childlike wonder and glee "I have to show this to everyone!" So he took the Apple and began running around 500 meters of Leo's workshop, getting himself a huge mob of curious Italians.

And where, oh where, has Leonardo gone?

"Mio dio, I didn't realize that the demand for paint was THIS high!" he exclaimed as he looked to a line of 300 or so people.

**Right, there it is, the first chapter to the sequel to **_**The Masyaf Metalheads .**_**I apologize if some people are a bit out-of-character here. I'm thinking about changing my writing style, you know. If you have any comments, suggestions, or polite criticisms for me, kindly leave them in the comments section. **_**Insieme per la vittoria!**_ –JGT-298.


	2. Memory 2: Leonardo Comes Back

**Sorry for keeping you waiting. Here's the second chapter. Enjoy!**

_**The Roman Rappers Part 2: Leo's Return**_

7:00 P.M.

After seven epic testosterone-fuelled hours of waiting in the line, Leonardo finally got what he wanted: thirteen cans of paint packed neatly into boxes that look suspiciously like the ones American milkmen carry around to transport their milk bottles. After thanking the paint shop's proprietor, the artist started walking back to his workshop. Suddenly, feeling the signature da Vinci need to gawk at his surroundings in wonder, he looked straight up to the starry Roman night sky.

But something was a bit...off.

'Why on Earth are there lights coming out of the ground?' Leo thought. He decided not to fight his monstrous curiosity and followed the strange lights, hoping to find it's source. (It was a Friday night, by the way) Thirty minutes later, he got there. What he found shocked him so much that all he could do was mutter a horrified "Diavolo..."

His workshop was surrounded by an infantry company-sized angry mob, armed to the teeth with torches, pitchforks, brooms, and lutes. At the forefront of this was none other than one of Ezio's protégés, Francesco Vecellio. The dude looked like he'd gotten a rude awakening, which he probably had. All he had on his person was his hidden blade. "Hey, Messer da Vinci!" he yells, knocking on the workshop's door "Turn it down, will you? They can hear you at _il Vaticano_!" Leonardo excused himself through the crowd and said "Messer Vecellio, I'm not inside." "Wha? Messer da Vinci! If you're not in there, then who is?" Francesco asks in disbelief, having thought that Leonardo was inside. "Excuse me..." Leonardo pushed the Assassin aside and tried to look for a hole. Failing this, he turned to Francesco and asked him if he could use his hidden blade to punch a hole through the door. He does so with one thrust, backs off, and lets Leonardo peek inside the workshop.

Leonardo couldn't believe what he saw inside; Salai turned his humble workshop into the bastion of hedonism! On the floors could you see three passed-out whores, one giant mercenario about 2.2 meters tall, and a Papal Guard getting blowed by prostitute, all of whom were lying in a puddle of an unholy mix of alcohol, seed, and sweat. On Leo's desk were a tray full of ale mugs, while near the walls were a couple of dudes peeing and vomiting. And dangling by a thick rope from the ceiling, was the Apple of Eden being used as a freakin' disco ball. And it was playing Laura Branigan's song "Gloria" on full blast. Leonardo stared at what happened, mouth agape. Francesco waved his hand in front of Leo's face, hoping to elicit a reaction. Then, Leonardo's eye twitched, then his fists clenched, then he started growling, before handing his paint cans over to Francesco, telling him to "take care of them while I knock some sense at these idiots."

Leonardo da Vinci getting angry was a tad bit out of character for someone known for his ever-present smile, but seeing what the _bastardi_ did to his precious drawings and his newest portrait commission, it

is kind of understandable why he would get so pissed. The reasons include (but are not limited to):

1. Getting puke, alcohol, seed, and piss all over his workshop

2. Using a priceless and ancient artifact entrusted to him by one of his closest friends and sought after by the most powerful men in the world, containing vast sums of knowledge and has the capability of laying waste to entire armies on a whim as a disco ball, and

3. Painting a Captain Price-style handlebar moustache on what would become Mona Lisa's famous face.

He looked all around the room, trying to get something to elicit these drunk ravers' attention. He found a gun; a wheellock, holding one round in the chamber. It probably belonged to one of the Papal Guards inside. Leonardo made a few adjustments before taking aim at the rope that was as thick as a German Tiger tank's frontal armor. He pulls the trigger, the gun fires, the bullet leaves the barrel, smoke gets left behind, the rope gets cut, the Apple descends into freefall, and lands into some cazzo's crotch.

"YAAAAOOOOWWWW!"

Turns out that cazzo was Salai.

Leonardo shook his head and put down the rifle. He spoke to the crowd "Listen, everyone. This is a workshop, okay? Not a social event. If you could just clean the place up and leave, it would be greatly appreciated. Thank you." Fortunately, everyone who attended Salai's little party knew who Leonardo da Vinci was. After all, they've seen at least one copy of his work all around Roma, being reproduced for any art collector out there. They all left as a sign of respect to the man, with those who still have some measure of soberness left in them carrying those who are already too fucked up to even stand. Leonardo turned to the angry mob outside and said to Francesco "Well, problem solved. Francesco, it's getting little bit late. Can you convince these people to go home?" Francesco just nodded and ordered the crowd to leave. Once everyone went their separate ways, Leonardo got inside and proceeded to close the door. But before he could do so..."Messer da Vinci, can I just say one word to Salai?" asked one Papal Guard. The artist looked at his assistant, who was lying on the floor like a Persian carpet "Umm...I don't think-" "SALAI! BEST PARTY EVER! WHOO!" Leonardo pushed the Guard away and shut the door. (It didn't help that the Guard looked like Darren Criss in Katy Perry's "Last Friday Night")

Leonardo surveyed the damage. Hmm, where do I start describing what the insides of the workshop looked like? Let's see: Leonardo's desk got flipped over; the designs for some of his inventions were splattered with alcohol; Mona Lisa having a handlebar moustache; graffiti on the walls saying with vulgar takes on Biblical inscriptions, and puddles of unholy substances all over the floor.

Salai should give a good explanation for this...

**Don't worry, guys, there's more.**

**P.S. **

**In case you guys are wondering why I put in a Katy Perry reference, well, having a little sister who listens to her will do that to ya. **

_**Till I update again!**_


	3. Memory 3: Arrival

**Right, sorry to keep you waiting...here's the third chapter.**

_**The Roman Rappers Part 3: Ezio's Arrival**_

7:57 P.M.

"Salai, what is the meaning of this?" Leonardo calmly asked. "Leonardo, I-""Explain to me how on Earth you've managed to mess up my workshop," Leonardo interrupted "Come on, I'm all ears!". Taking a deep breath, Salai told Leonardo "It all began when you were out shopping for paint, I was poking that...ball thingy until it started glowing. It blinded me for a few seconds..." his voice began to trail off; "Well? What happened next?" urged Leonardo; Salai took a deep breath again and continued "It blinded me for a few seconds until I saw this floating black box with a horizontal...uh, what was that shape again? Ah! Triangle! Yes, Triangle! A horizontal triangle at the bottom-left of the box." "Wait, wait, wait..." Leo said, confused "So you saw a big black box with a triangle lying horizontally on the bottom left corner?" "Yes," Salai replied "And then what?" "I touched that triangle then all of a sudden, this big, booming voice said something, I don't know what he said, I couldn't understand him. It frightened me, so I hid behind your desk-" "So that's why my desk has been flipped over?" Leo asked "-Yes, and after that, I saw this man riding a horse with wheels, he was moving REALLY fast across this forest made of gray stone and metal and glass! They were moving pictures! _Mio dio_, it was amazing, Leonardo!" Suddenly, something in Leonardo ticked, it's like he had heard this before. Leonardo glanced at the Apple of Eden, perched on another table. "Moving pictures..." Leonardo said to himself silently.

"And then, I just HAD to tell the whole neighborhood about this, so I went around town yelling 'HEY GUYS! LOOK AT THIS!' and pretty soon I had a bunch of people following me, and-Leonardo are you listening?" "Huh? Uh, yes, continue..." "And then, I went back to the workshop, tied the Apple to the beam on the ceiling, made it play a song with the WEIRDEST title-" Leonardo, after a few minutes of deep thought, said to Salai "Salai, stay here, will you, I have to talk to someone..." "Alright..." he said, disappointed that he couldn't continue jabberin' his mouth. Leonardo hastily made his way toward his door. Once he opened it, however...

"Oh, hehe, _buongiorno_, Ezio!" he greeted, clearly not expecting Ezio to come. "Buongiorno, Leonardo. What's that stench? It smells like a bunch of rotting corpses in a sewer!" "Uh, it's nothing!" Leo lied "It's just, uh, an experiment gone wrong! why don't we-" "And what happened to your painting?" Ezio asked him, looking above his friend's shoulder "As far as I know, women don't grow facial hair!" Leonardo wiped his face in exasperation; he says to Ezio "Let's talk about this outside, shall we? Just wait for me outside, I'm going to uh, get the Artifact." Ezio shrugged "Right, I'll see you outside."

Leo took the Apple and told Salai to stay where he was.

Outside, Leonardo walked up to the Assassin and asked "Ezio, did you know that this thing has the power to project moving pictures?" Ezio felt a lump in his throat "What moving pictures?" he nervously asked. "Well, my assistant said that he found something inside this artifact." Leonardo explained, holding the Apple "Some sort of power capable of displaying moving pictures to everyone who'd stop and watch, and it can play music too!" Ezio scratched his head and turned away. Leonardo took this as a sign that his friend knows something that he either doesn't or has forgotten amid all the things he had done ever since he first came under Cesare's employ. "Ezio," he began "do you know what it is that he found?" "Well, it seems your assistant has found my secret..." Ezio sighed. "What secret?" Leonardo asked, surprised to hear this revelation. "It all began in Venezia," Ezio replied "17 years ago..."

**Sorry, guys! Hope this makes up for it! Don't worry, I ain't stopping yet. To give you a hint of what's gonna happen in the next chapter, Ezio here is gonna tell us about the time he first found the Apple's little secret. Stay tuned!**


	4. Memory 4: A Glimpse of What's to Come

***imitates CoD: Black Ops multiplayer announcer* The Roman Rappers Part 4 is Online! *tosses flashbang***

**NOTE: Since this chapter is set during Assassin's Creed 2 from Ezio's point of view, I'm gonna switch to a first-person narration. To REALLY immerse yourselves in the storyline, try reading this chapter with Ezio's voice. (Either in your head or out loud, whatever floats your boat)**

_**The Roman Rappers Part 4: A Glimpse of What's to Come...**_

Ah, Venezia. How I miss that city...

After we drove off the late Rodrigo Borgia from claiming the Artifact for himself, I had been inducted into the Assassin Order. Me, my uncle Mario, Antonio, Machiavelli, Paola, Bartolomeo d'Alviano, and Sister Teodora; we were all there. Each and every one of us, leaping off the Tower like maniacs. I was the last one to go...

Of course, by the time I jumped, the Apple had somehow...detached itself from my belt. Needless to say, we both landed at the same time.

But, instead of bouncing in a manner we normally associate with round, spherical objects, it landed hard on Bartolomeo's foot. You should have seen the man's face! Anyway, I got out from the haystack and wondered 'Where the hell did the Apple go?' I saw it near Bartolomeo, who was clutching his foot in pain. Sister Teodora was right beside him; the Apple, too. I said "Ah, there it is!" "Careful, Ezio," my uncle Mario told me "you don't know who might be watching us this very moment. I think it's best to hide the Artifact somewhere...in a pouch, maybe."

I nodded in agreement and bid them well. We went our separate ways afterwards...

No one was awake at that time. I walked alone. Fortunately for me, I stumbled upon a tavern somewhere in the Dorsoduro district. The tavern's name escapes me, but what I saw inside doesn't. It was a small alehouse, packed to the brim with _mercenari _and courtesans. One _condotierro_ drunkenly made his way to the door and roughly pushed me aside. "Hey! What was that for?" I remembered asking him. "_Vai a farti fottere, stronzo!_" he rudely replied. I also remembered what the fine _signora_ behind the counter said to me afterwards: "Forgive Giacomo, _signore._ He's had a bad week, is all." I couldn't remember what I did after she said that. What I DO remember, though was that she was smiling as I was talking to her when another _mercenario_, a nicer one, tapped my shoulder and asked me "Is this ball yours?" I was alarmed by this, and soon enough I was frantically searching my belt.

The man who pushed me aside accidentally unhooked the Artifact from my belt!

I reached out my hand and he gave it back to me. But as soon as it touched my hand, it started glowing like the sun. I could remember feeling panicked as I covered my eyes and other patrons started groaning in pain. But, then...

...some strange melodies started eminating from the Artifact. Everyone was suddenly standing still, as if in a trance. I was no longer blinded by the light. And that's when this man started singing...

_**"This is why I'm hot!**_

_**This is why I'm hot!**_

_**This is why, this is why, this is why I'm hot!"**_

Before I knew it, everyone inside the tavern started dancing weirdly. I haven't seen anything quite like it, Leonardo. You could see the _condottieri_ bobbing their heads up and down, while the courtesans were...uh...they were erotically humping the wooden beams as if they were men! Not that I complained, though. The courtesans looked really enticing, but still! I desperately tried to stop this, but all I did was open up a few floating squares. Figuring that these squares were somehow responsible for all this, I tried to make them stop, but all I've really done is switch the song being played.

_**"I WALK IN THE SPOT, AND THIS IS WHAT I SEE:**_

_**EVERYBODY STOPS AND THEY STARING AT ME.**_

_**I GOT PASSION IN MY PANTS AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO SHOW IT!**_

_**SHOW IT, SHOW IT...**_

_**I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!"**_

And then everyone started jumping like rabbits. Some were even doing...ahem, _unspeakable things_ to one another. I was REALLY desperate now. I tried slapping the Apple with my hands, but it didn't work. I tried throwing it at the wall, but only succeeded in denting it, which was made of STONE. I was so angry by that point, so I threw it on the ground. And that's when the melodies changed yet again:

_**"I'm gonna chase this whiskey with patron. I got a girl on my lap and a Jagerbomb.**_

_**I'm comin' in hot, ya' heard me! And imma' make it rain on the girl who serves me!**_

_**I'll drink a fifth of vodka 'till it's gone, and if it feels so good then it can't be wrong!**_

_**I'm comin' in hot, ya' heard me! And we'd be takin' shots, and if not, you're nerdy!"**_

Suddenly, someone started knocking the door. The melodies finally ceased, to my relief. It was then, that someone opened the door. It turned out that the person who knocked on the door was a guard in charge of a squad of Brutes. "Alright, listen up!" he commanded "We have received complaints from several concerned citizens about some strange noises coming from THIS establishment. I want to know just who started all this!" The crowd divided into two, revealing me awkwardly holding the Apple. "Umm...hi!" was apparently all I could let out.

"Was it you who started all this?" inquired the guard.

Before I could answer, the melodies started yet again:

_**"AAALL BY MYSEEELLFF!"**_

"Get him!" he ordered. I jumped out of the window, climbed to the nearest rooftops, made my way to one of the canals, jumped on gondola carrying a couple of lovers, pushed the gondolier away, and made my way towards the canal nearest to your workshop. All the while this strange song was playing:

_**"LIKE A BOSS!"**_

* * *

><p>Back in the 16th Century...<p>

Ezio and Leonardo were now sitting on the bench where they usually talk. Leo was listening intently to his friend, and when Ezio finally ended his little trip down memory lane, said: "So that's why you slept on my desk..." "Don't bring THAT up again, Leonardo..." replied the hooded man. "I guess this Artifact holds a lot of secrets. But how exactly did my assistant, Salai, find it?" "I don't know, Leonardo. But this little incident...it seems it's not the first time someone "accidentally" found it." Leonardo looked at his friend and asked "What do you mean?"

"I was browsing through the Brotherhood's archives a week ago, and I found this document pertaining to an incident similar to this one in Masyaf. It took place about two to three-hundred years ago, during the reign of Grand Master Altair ibn La-'Ahad. Whoever wrote the document described Altair as listening to so-called "music" that sounded like...metallic chaos..." Ezio explained. All Leonardo could say was a simple "Fascinating..."

"Well," Ezio said, getting to his feet "it's getting late. I'm going to have to take the Apple back with me." "Right..." Leo said back. He gave the Artifact back to Ezio, who silently walked away. As he made his way back to his workshop, he kept thinking to himself: 'I swear I've seen a similar incident before when I worked for Cesare...but I can't remember when exactly...'. He closed the door, and surveyed the carnage the party that Salai threw earlier made. But something was different. "Salai?" Leonardo called "Salai?" he called again, louder this time. But there was absolutely no sign of Salai. Leo began to panic, but then he saw this letter pinned to the wall with a throwing knife. The handwriting was beautiful, but the message was ominous. Leo could only gape in shock. Once he was done reading, he whispered to himself:

"Salai got kidnapped..."

Meanwhile, in the outskirts of Rome, a malevolent figure stared down at the boy he just threw into the carriage. He held a lantern next to the boy's face and pulled the cloth bag from his head. "What the hell was that for?" he yelled. The figure was a giant, which frightened Salai the moment he could finally see who abducted him. "I vas ordered to take you to my employer." the figure said in a deep voice "You vill answer his questions, do you hear me?" "What questions?" Salai asked. "I do not know, und I do not care." the figure replied as he was locking up the carriage. "What if I don't talk?" "Oh..." he said again "ve have _vays_ of makink you talk, _arschloch._" The figure pulled his lantern away from Salai's face and held it closer to his own. He was a German by the looks of it. Brown-haired and blu-eyed, flashing a smile that looked like it could belong to a psychopath.

"Oh, no..."

* * *

><p><strong>The wait I've made you all endure was unforgivable. Damn all these distractions! On a lighter note, if anyone doesn't know the 3rd song in Ezio's flashback, well, it's called "Comin' in Hot" by Hollywood Undead. And also, what would you think would happen next? Leave it all in the comments if you please.<strong>

**-JGT 298**


	5. Memory 5: Teutonic Troubles

**Chapter 5. The German has kidnapped Salai, and a panicked Leonardo could only wonder where in all of Creation has he been taken to. Yep, this pretty much sums up this chapter's premise.**

_**The Roman Rappers Ch. 5: Teutonic Troubles**_

12:35 A.M.

"So let me get this straight," said the bartender "you mean to tell me that rabid dogs were the ones responsible for getting blood all over your clothes?" A hooded man nodded in affirmation before continuing where the bartender left off "The guards came in to help, but the dogs mauled them like they were slabs of meat on the market. That's why the guards are lying still in bloody piles now." "Ha! You sure tell awe-inspiring tales, _Messer_ Francesco!" the bartender laughed. Francesco could only smile; he was lying to the bartender all this time; he was the one who killed the guards. Sipping his drink, he thought to himself, 'I can't believe this _stronzo_ believes everything I say!'

The tavern was empty, with only three to four patrons occupying an area that could fit fifty or so. The only light was provided by lamps and chandeliers rimmed with candles. Besides Francesco, there was a Brute drowning his sorrows on a table 10 feet away. There was also two men who looked like merchants that were flirting with one another, and a hideous courtesan who kept staring at the budding painter/career killer. The bartender looked about thirty-five, and was little bit overweight. "Business ain't so good, it seems." Francesco sighed. "Mmm-hmm." the bartender replied "But I don't mind. Hell, I welcome it! There aren't that many bar fights here, unlike in some areas of Roma..."

That was when someone started knocking the door. Francesco tensed up and readied his Hidden Blade. "Come in!" bellowed the bartender. When the door swung open, Francesco got up from his seat, turned around, and pointed his now-activated Blade at the newcomer in what looked like one fluid motion; with the intent to kill blatantly showing in his eyes. "WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!" the figure screamed in horror, "Don't do it! I mean you no harm!" "Wait a minute..." the Assassin muttered "...red cape, red beret, long hair..." Then, the figure slowly removed his hands from his face, revealing a visage that _Messer_ Vecellio could surely recognize.

"_Maestro _da Vinci! _Mi dispiace_, I thought you were someone else!" he apologized.

"T-that's quite alright." Leo replied "Francesco, where's Ezio?" Francesco noticed panic in the polymath's voice. "_Messer _da Vinci, you sound worried. Is there something wrong?" "I need to speak with Ezio, now!" "Alright, alright." Francesco hurriedly said "You'd have to come with me, we don't know who might be walking around at this hour." Leonardo kept pacing as Francesco hurriedly finished his drink and paid the bartender twenty florins. "Come on, let's go. _Avanti_!" And so they left. The bartender was just as confused as the other patrons, while the Brute is now passed out from all that booze.

"What exactly happened, _Ser _da Vinci? Did you find anything important?" Francesco asked. "No," answered the painter, "but I LOST someone important!" "Well, we'd have to wait until we talk to the _Mentore_ first." The two made their way throughout the empty streets, walking like a couple of action stars in a 1980's action flick. Leonardo didn't notice, since he was lost in his own thoughts. But Francesco? Well, let's just say he was amused.

Ezio was scribbling some notes in the Main Hall of the Tiber Headquarters when he heard two loud knocks coming from the building's street-level entrance. "Who is it?" asks one of the apprentices. "It's me, Francesco!" Vecellio exclaimed. "I need to speak with _il Mentore_! _Maestro _da Vinci here says it's urgent." Ezio, who was still in his desk with a pen in hand, looked up and told the apprentice "Simonetta, let them in." The woman complied and unlocked the door. Leonardo quickly stomped to where Ezio is sitting, and said to his old friend, "Ezio, my assisstant has been abducted!" Ezio was visibly alarmed by this, so he put his pen and paper down and asked the panicking man before him. "Was it the same assisstant that found the-" "Y-Yes, that one!" Leonardo quickly cut him off. "Oh, _cazzo_!" the Mentor grumbled. "What are we going to do, Ezio?" Leonardo asked him with a quivering voice.

"Wait," Ezio said "you're not going to _cry_, are you? Because I'd much prefer it if you don't..."

Too late. Leonardo was already starting to sob "I-It's all my fault! If I h-hadn't left him alone-"

"Hey, DON'T!"

"_Mi dispiace_..."

Before the waterworks started to flow, Ezio gave his friend a light slap to the face to get him back in control. "Leonardo, now is not the time to panic!" he said, puntuating the next words for emphasis. "We are going. To find him." Ezio escorted the painter to his desk and had him sit behind it. "Now," he started, "the last place you saw your assisstant was in your workshop, yes?" Leonardo nodded affirmatively. "Alright." Ezio muttered before looking sideways to his student "Francesco! You take Simonetta and scour the premises! Look for any signs of Templar involvement, do you hear me?" "And what if we do not find any?" Francesco questioned, getting this reply afterwards: "Then report back to me, either way!"

Vecellio bowed his head and told the woman to come with him. Ezio watched as the two departed, before turning back to his grieving friend. All the man could do now was rub the polymath's back, trying to console him. "It'll be alright, Leonardo. Francesco's one of the most skilled we have. He will lead us to wherever these _bastardi_ have taken your assisstant." "I hope so, Ezio." Leo finally said "I hope so..."

The Outskirts of Rome, 1:25 A.M.

"I hope you find zis cell to your liking," mocked the German, "my employer vould'nt like it if he saw you acting a bit cranky." He locked the cell's door on his captive, a handcuff-bound Salai. "Why are you doing this, _stronzo_? Tell me!" he demanded. "Let's just say I have been...unemployed for a vhile now." the German said "Sit tight, he'll be vith you shortly." With the keys secured in his belt, the giant unlit the torchlights and closed the door leading to the cell. "Well, I guess this is it." Salai sighed in despair.

The only light in the cell was provided by the moon. Through the window, Salai could see to where has he been taken to: a farmhouse whose tool shed had been repurposed by whoever the German's "employer" is to become a cell. He could see the rolling fields a certain distance away, along with the roads cutting through them whose sides were lined with trees. The weather was windy right now. As the winds gave him a drowsy feeling, the boy could only lie his head on the bags of leaves sitting inside and think of home...

Meanwhile, outside the shed, two hooded figures stood under the shade of one of the olive trees sitting in the plantation, watching the drama that unfolded. One is a man, the other...a woman. "Simonetta," the man said "I think we have found our missing person." "We should go back to _il Mentore_ now, _Messer_ Francesco." the woman, Simonetta suggested. "And tell him what we found." The man nodded in agreement, and along with the woman, began to walk away. But before they could take just one step, both of them froze in shock. "_Cazzo..._" both muttered under their breath.

"_Wohin gehst du, liebe freunde?_"

**So there it is! The 5th Chapter. Also, to those who have played **_**Project Legacy**_**, keep your eyes peeled, 'cause I'm going to throw in some more characters from Francesco's storyline into this story. By the way, did I get most of the canonical character's attitudes right? **


	6. Memory 6: To Hell and Back

_**Not all Germans in this story are bad, you know. You'll see what I mean later on...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Roman Rappers Part 6: To Hell and Back.<strong>_

_"Wohin gehst du liebe freunde?"_

Oh, great Minerva above! Francesco and Simonetta found themselves cornered by a bunch of angry Germans with big-ass swords. Both Assassins glanced at each other, trying to think up of a plan. Before they reached a conclusion...

_"Antworte mich!"_

The biggest of the bunch asked them with so much force that Francesco felt that he was going to get knocked back a couple of yards. "Uhhh..." was apparently all the senior Assassin could get out. The Germans looked at them confusedly, before one of them; a bald man in his mid-thirties; pulled out a journal with the German word for "phrase book" scribbled on the front cover. As the bald one began to read, everyone leaned toward him whilst reading what he was reading; except for a particularly smart one who stayed watching the Assassins.

"Umm...vhat ah you doing heeya?" he asked with a very, very heavy accent.

The duo glanced at each other when they thought up a plan to escape. Francesco seized this moment and began to speak:

"W-we're uh, we're farm hands!" he replied

"Y-you don't look like h-hands..."

"_Messer _Vecellio!" Simonetta whispered "They don't speak a word of our language! They'll take what we're saying literally!"

"I can handle this, Simonetta!" Francesco said back, earning some glares from the Teutonic mercs in front of them.

"Vhy are you heeya?" the bald German asked again.

"We are...farm...helpers."

A loud bellow of realization came out of the bald one's mouth once he looked up for the things Francesco said. He turned to his buddies, who huddled up to him; except for that one wiseguy, of course. He then translated what Ezio's student had said. Very loudly.

"_Gesu Cristo_..." Francesco mumbled as we watched the mercenaries' really loud discussion, "These people are a loud bunch!" It took him one exactly one minute to think up of a way to get away from these brutes, but when he did, he turned to a nervous-looking Simonetta and told her, "On the count of three...we run!" The woman nodded and readied for her superior's signal. Both Assassins could feel their hearts pounding amid their tension-filled situation, but their captors were still oblivious. Francesco takes one step back...

"_Uno,"_

...Simonetta does the same...

"_Due,"_

...and then Vecellio yells out loud:

"RUN!"

The duo turned around and dashed for the stables housing the carriage used to bring Salai to the homestead. The brutes were caught off-guard, but gave chase afterwards. They were slugs compared to the Italians, only catching up once they reached the stables. Unfortunately for Francesco, the horses were tied onto their places inside the barn, and it would take some time for Simonetta to free them. Francesco turned to the Germans, picked up a pitchfork, and faced them with no hesitation to kill.

"Simonetta! Untie those horses while I hold them off!" he ordered. One mercenary lunged at the Assassin with his _Zweihander_, but the Italian dodged and hit the brute on the nape of his neck with the pitchfork's wooden shaft. Vecellio activated his hidden blade, and pierced the man's neck while he's down. The bald one from a few minutes ago charged with the biggest one in the bunch and tried to slice Francesco, but the Assassin took the deceased merc's sword in time to deflect a swipe that could've decapitated him. He then dodged the big one's battle axe and hit him in the gut with the sword's pommel.

"_Ach!_" groaned the giant. The Italian used this opportunity to plant the sword into the man's cranium, before taking the battle axe and used it along with the pitchfork on the bald one's gut. He turned around to check on Simonetta's progress, only to see some stragglers sneaking up on the woman. "SIMONETTA!" he yelled, "BEHIND YOU!"

She looked behind and froze at the sight of two imposing figures intending to kill her. Fortunately, her superior used the Hidden Bolt on the man to her right, causing a great deal of shock to the other mercenary. Simonetta used this distraction to draw her dagger and cut the last man's throat. With a light thud on the hay-sprinkled floor below, the man died. Francesco smiled with pride at Simonetta, but these emotions were interrupted once an unexpected figure comes along.

"I see you've made short verk of my men..."

The Assassins turned to the source of the voice and saw the very same man who abducted Salai. Brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing a metal breastplate over a yellow tunic. Next to him is some shady-looking religious official, and behind them stood a platoon-sized force of mercenaries. The German's expression was calm, but you could tell he was holding all the rage in; it was almost disturbing. The duo took one step back toward the horses as the German came forward.

"You know, I have served vith zose men for years now. 'Twas a shame you two had to end zer lives..."

"Simonetta, on the count of three..." Francesco whispered.

"...Perhaps, you'd like to know vhat it feels like...to have someone you know get cut out from your life in a...gruesome vay..."

_"Uno..."_

"But I guess you two already know. Considering what my employer, _Herr_ Jacinto, has told me..." the hired sword continues to explain.

_"Due..."_

"I know vhat you two are thinking...that all you have to do now is..."

"RUN!"

In an instant, Francesco and Simonetta got on the horses and rode away from the farm as fast as they can. They caught everyone but the brunette mercenary unawares; stunned as the Assassins made their escape. But the German's expression only gave off extreme annoyance. He turned to two of his men and ordered, "Schneider! Mueller! _Verfolgen Sie!_ (Follow them!)" The two mercenaries got on the two remaining steeds and gave chase to the two Italians as the cardinal watched.

"Don't vorry, _Herr Kardinal_. Ve will get zem..." the mercenary assured his employer. The Cardinal, Jacinto as the merc called him, only muttered back "I hope so, Voss. I hope so..." as he eyed the newly-acquired Piece of Eden.

* * *

><p>The galloping hooves of the horses thundered across the Roman countryside as the duo tried to escape their pursuers. These two were fast riders, it seems, seeing as they managed to catch up with the Assassins even though they had a 75 meter head start. Francesco tried to shake them off with throwing knives and bolts from his Hidden Gun-substitute, but none ever got close to hitting the two mercenaries. The horses were soon getting tired, but that's not the reason the Assassin was worried. No, the reason lies with their pursuers.<p>

What if they're carrying guns? Francesco hoped not, for he had no idea what to do when either him or Simonetta got shot. Just then, he heard the sound he dreaded hearing.

*Pff-BOOM*

"Yaargh!" he heard Simonetta cry out. When he turned around, he saw her gripping her shoulder in pain as she lied on the ground. Then, another shot; this time from the other merc's pistol. The bullet hit Francesco's horse, causing its rider to fall with a rather unholy thud. Franceso looked up to see the mercenaries' smug faces as they disembarked their horses; the Assassin was ready to give up and die, but then someone shot the two thugs with a flurry of arrows. Three hit the torso of the man on Francesco's left, while two hit the same place plus the eye of the one to right. Francesco couldn't believe his luck. He rolled so that he could lie on his back and face his and Simonetta's saviour, only to see someone very familiar.

"E-Enu?"

The African offered a hand to his comrade-in-arms. Francesco took it and pulled himself up, turning his attention to the injured woman behind them. "My God, what happened here?" asked Enu. "I will explain later," Francesco replied, hauling Simonetta on his shoulders, "right now, Enu, you get Simonetta to the nearest doctor. I have something very important to tell _il Mentore_." Enu nodded and made his way to his own horse, making room for Simonetta. Francesco laid the woman on the saddle at the same time Enu did and told him "Meet me at the Headquarters once Simonetta is taken care of, _capito?_"

"_Si._ I'll meet you there." Enu replied.

With a loud cry of "Avanti!", Enu rode off into the darkness. Francesco tried to look for any available mode of transport, and fortunately, a lone sentry just happened to be passing by. The Assassin figured the dead bodies littered on the road could make a useful distraction, so he hid behind a bush and waited. It took him three minutes of waiting to get the sentry to come down and inspect the corpses. He figured he needed to do this very quietly, as he didn't want to get compromised a second time. He flicked his Hidden Blade open, and snuck behind the unlucky guard.

_"Mio dio, riposi in pace..."_ the target muttered, oblivious to what is about to happen to him.

The guard stood up from his crouching position, giving Francesco the perfect opportunity to strike. One thrust was all that's needed, and with one hand muffling the poor _bastardo_'s mouth, the result was one, dead guard. Francesco took the _stronzo_'s horse and rode toward the Tiber Headquarters.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in the Tool She-I mean, uh-<em>Prison Cell<em>, the Cardinal named Jacinto was busy torturing Salai. His hired sword, Voss, was right behind him. Jacinto tried beating the poor boy, threatening him with excommunication, the rack, and burning at the stake. Hell, he even threatened to use the Pear of Anguish on Salai, for "alleged sodomy". Jacinto didn't do those personally, except the Pear of Anguish part and all the threatening, but he rather had two of Voss' mercenaries do all the dirty work for him. Salai, being...well, Salai, shook off every question the Cardinal threw at him with an "I DON'T KNOW!"

"You WILL tell me where he is, you _hijo de puta_!" swore the supposed "Man of God", asking for the nth time: "WHERE. IS. EZIO. AUDITORE. DA FIRENZE?!"

"Look, I have heard of the man, but I never actually met him! If you let me go, I'll-"

"You'll what?!" Voss taunted, "Bring him over here for crumpets and tea?!"

Salai sighed. God, he wanted to be back in Leonardo's workshop. He was starting to miss doing nothing at all, looking at the shiny metal ball Leonardo left lying on his table.

Oh yeah, that's right, that shiny metal ball is tied to Jacinto's stick now, turning it into a makeshift flail. Who does he think he is, a fuckin' Messiah? Well, from what he heard from the commotion outside the tool shed, at least someone's coming for him. That was when Jacinto spoke again,

"So, you won't talk, eh?" he chuckled after saying that, "Well, as my associate here, Voss, says: We have ways of making you talk..."

The two mercenaries holding the boy then took a piece of rope and tied him up, preventing him from grabbing the Apple once Jacinto placed it on a nearby box. "Enjoy!" was the last thing Salai heard from the Cardinal before he, Voss, and the two thugs left. What Salai heard is what modern-day music-loving YouTube netizens hate the most...

* * *

><p>"So you're telling me, that Leonardo's assistant-Salai, was it?-Salai, yes. You mean to tell me that Salai is being held in a farmhouse just outside <em>Roma<em>?" Ezio asked. Francesco nodded his head in affirmation, adding, "Si, and the Apple too, but the building is being guarded by a battalion of German mercenaries." Suddenly, a man in robes spoke up "Ah, the _Landsknechten_." the man said.

"You have dealt with them before, Machiavelli?" Ezio asked.

"No, but I've heard reports about their fighting prowess through the contacts we have in the various member-states of the Holy Roman Empire. Many of which are _Landsknechten_ themselves."

"So in a way, they're like the condotierri we have here?" asked another Assassin, a big, blue-clothed one at that.

"Si, Bartolomeo." Machiavelli replied.

"Enu has received reports of a disgraced Cardinal from Rodrigo Borgia's time," La Volpe explained as he barged into the Main Hall, with Enu right behind him, "his name is Diego Jacinto, and my spies tell me he hired a sizeable contingent of mercenaries from the North."

"Well then, Volpe, you're in luck! We've been discussing on how to deal with them for the past few dozen minutes, now." Ezio said. The fox made his way to the armoury, only to see a down-looking Leonardo da Vinci gazing into the scale model of his flying machine. Volpe immediately closed the door to avoid any unnecessary drama. "What is _Messer da Vinci _doing here?" he asked Ezio softly.

"His assistant has been kidnapped, Volpe. And before you say anything about this not concerning us, the Artifact has been stolen too. We need to rescue him and the Artifact."

Volpe nodded in understanding. He then asked if they have already thought of a plan to take down Jacinto. "No, not yet. But we're working on it." Ezio replied before he turned to Francesco. "Have you encountered the mercenary leader this Jacinto hired?"

Francesco nods, "Yes, _signore_. His name is Voss, and from what I have seen of him, he's a rather calm man compared to his comrades." Then, Machiavelli spoke up "Voss, you say? Hmm, I believe I sent a spy to trail him in Cologne. I haven't heard from him since last week."

Suddenly, an apprentice came in and told the senior Assassins that someone wants to speak with _il Mentore_. "Who is it?" Ezio asks, but the apprentice only says "I don't know, but he looks to be a member of the Württemberg Assassins. Shall I let him in?" Ezio gives him the go-ahead, allowing the Württemberger in. The man looked to be in his thirties, with black hair and a scar running down the right side of his face. "Who are you?" the leader of the Italian assassins asks. "Dieter Schneider, sir." the man says as he shook Ezio's hand. "I was sent to trail Captain Voss by _Herr_ Machiavelli while I was passing by Rome. I believe he stopped by here on an unknown assignment, _ja_?"

Ezio looked towards Machiavelli; once the other Assassin confirmed what Schneider was saying, he turned back to continue the conversation.

"Well, lucky for you, we've been discussing how we are to deal with him. He stole something very important to us, and if you want to help, you are free to join us."

Dieter nods, "I'll do my best, _Mentor_."

Ezio had Dieter come close to the table, along with Francesco, Enu, and Bartolomeo while Volpe and Machiavelli were left standing where they previously were. Volpe whispered to Machiavelli, "I'm not certain about trusting that man. Are you?"

"Don't worry," Machiavelli reassured, "Dieter has been feeding us information about the state of affairs of the Order in Wurttemberg since...two years ago, maybe?"

"So you're saying we could trust him?"

Machiavelli hummed in affirmation, adding that "We could...for now..." shortly after.

The next few minutes had Francesco detailing his findings on the farm to Ezio. He told the Master Assassin where the homestead is; the number of guards; the terrain; etc. Ezio then began to formulate a plan to bust Salai and the Apple out, but that was when an unexpected person showed up to lend his help.

"Can I be of any assistance?"

Ezio smirked, "Of course you can, _**Leonardo**_."

* * *

><p><em><strong>With the help of the South German Assassin Dieter Schneider and Leonardo da Vinci's genius inventions, who knows what insanity will happen when they bust out Salai? <strong>_


	7. Memory 7: Das Ende

_**This is the end...**_

_**The Roman Rappers Part 7: Das Ende**_

* * *

><p><em>"Based on what Francesco told me, there are <span>at least<span> half-a-hundred guards protecting the farm," Ezio informed, "This, coupled with another half-a-hundred patrolling the countryside, would undoubtedly give us a hard time breaking the Artifact out..." He glances around to make sure his fellow Assassins understand, but when his eyes turn to Leonardo, he adds "...and Salai, too."_

_"So, what's the plan, Mentore?" asked Enu._

_"Leonardo, could you make simplifications to your Flying Machine designs?"_

_"Si, but it'll take weeks to complete one by myself." Leonardo replied, "I'm guessing your plan involves it?"_

_Ezio smirked, "Three of them," he says, "and don't worry, I'll have my Apprentices help you assemble them. You tell them how to put them together. I'll teach them how to use it."_

* * *

><p>Schneider walks past several Apprentices hard at work on making disposable flying machines with several yards of rope on one hand and some planks of wood on another. He spots Leonardo talking with some Assassins, and walks toward him. When the German reached him, he asks Leonardo, "Is this enough?"<p>

"Si, get started. If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to ask me."

Schneider nods, and begins his work on the fifth flying machine.

* * *

><p><em>"Enu, I'm going to have to ask you take out the patrols. We can't risk the enemy having reinforcements."<em>

_The African nods and leaves, with two apprentices trailing him behind. Francesco nods at him; wishing him luck._

* * *

><p>One of Jacinto's sentries was doing his usual rounds. So far, so good, it seems. But when he spots the bloodied body of one of his comrades, he can't help but take a look.<p>

"_Mein Gott,_" he mutters as he closes his dead comrade's eyes. When he got back up and walked towards his horse, he and the animal were suddenly pelted with arrows. Every part of his body was skewered by at least one arrow, including _the unmentionables_...

Enu and his two colleagues leave the scene like ghosts, as the horse and the rider bleed to oblivion...

* * *

><p><em>"What about me and Bartolomeo?" asked the Fox. "We can't just stay here and do nothing."<em>

_"You, Volpe; I need you and your contacts within the city to start several fires. Those fires will help propel the Flying Machines to the farmhouse."_

_"Where do you need them?"_

_Ezio marks several positions on his makeshift map, "Here, here, and...here." he says._

_Volpe nods, and leaves..._

* * *

><p>It is dusk. Having spent all day gathering the required materials and delivering them to the designated signal spots, Volpe and his thieves finally finished their job. Good thing<p>

that they managed to do it without arousing the guards' suspicion. How, you ask?

Well, let's just say they used those carts Ezio uses whenever he does his magnificent leaps of faith...

* * *

><p><em>Bartolomeo huffs, "That still doesn't answer the questions about my involvement..."<em>

_Even though the Master Assassin just made this plan up on the spot, he already thought up of a way to get Bartolomeo to contribute. Considering Bartolomeo's usual attitude..._

_"Bartolomeo," Ezio started, "you will be the one guarding our escape." The Florentine drew a line across the makeshift map, before continuing, "Your job is to engage the enemy. Surprise them while they give chase to us. Do you get it?"_

_"Si," the big one replies with a smirk, "it'll not take very long..."_

_Bartolomeo d'Alviano walks out of the Tiber Heardquarters, his sword Bianca at hand..._

* * *

><p>"Hurry!"<p>

"Get into position!"

Several squads of _condottieri_ took up positions along the route Ezio designated. They had to disguise themselves as everyday folk; they can't risk getting found out by Jacinto and his paid-for lackey, Voss.

Even though Enu and his crack team of archers already took out the patrols, that will not prevent those still holed up in the farm from eyeing their moves. Wrong posturing by the mercenaries could see Jacinto getting spooked and might make him move Salai and the Artifact to another location.

Bartolomeo oversaw his troops with a commander's eye. So far, everything is going accordingly.

Not bad, considering the on-the-spot nature of Ezio's plan...

* * *

><p><em>Enu, Volpe, and Bartolomeo left the room. Leonardo da Vinci was already hard at work drafting the Flying Machine modifications. All those left in the room were Ezio, Francesco, Machiavelli and their German guest, Schneider. Ezio looks around the now-quiet room, and begins to lay out the last part of his breakout plan.<em>

_"You two are with me."_

_"How are we going to get in the compound, Mentore?" Francesco asks._

_"Remember when I told Leonardo that my plan involved three Flying Machines?"_

_"Si." "Ja."_

_"Well, I hope both of you aren't afraid to fly..."_

* * *

><p>Nightfall; the day after Francesco's farmhouse incident. 7:30 p.m.<p>

The Florentine Assassin stands on the walls of the Eternal City, looking triumphant that it all came to this. Schneider and Francesco were at his left and right, respectively, confident that they could execute Ezio's plan without fear of failure. Provided they don't forget the Mentor's instructions on working the Flying Machine, that is...

Having spent the previous day on preparations, Volpe orders his men to light the fires scattered all around the countryside. One by one, Ezio saw the Roman fields brilliantly lit, leading to their objective. He nods to his comrades, who then take up their positions. To both Schneider and Vecellio, this is their first time using the Flying Machine. To them, it could either mean life or death, success or failure. But to Ezio...

To Ezio, this was a nostalgic experience. It took him back to that day in Venice, when he killed Carlo Grimaldi, about twenty years ago...

"_Uno...Due...Tre!" _Ezio and the others leaped off Rome's walls. Schneider and Vecellio could barely stay in the air, while Ezio flew without much effort. Both men kept repeating what the Florentine said to them: "Use your body to turn the thing. Keep an eye out for fire; fly _above_ them, and you could stay up just a little longer. Fly_ into _them, and you know what happens..."

They managed to do a decent job, seeing as they were already near the farmhouse. Several of Voss' men took notice of the three airborne Assassins. They pulled every ranged weapon they could find and used them against the three. All to no avail.

"They're trying to shoot us down!" yelled Schneider.

"Really? I didn't notice!" Ezio said back.

The ranking Assassin orders both of his men to dismount their disposable Flying Machines. They landed with a well-executed roll on the verdant grass as the gliders crashed. They all got up and deployed smoke grenades before the gathering crowd of _Landsknechten_, almost as if they trained for this situation. The Germans coughed their lungs out; they didn't see Ezio's assault coming. When they could open their eyes once again, they saw three white-robed Harbingers of Death heading towards them amid the smoke. The glint of their weapons show that they came for blood.

"_Zerreissen Sie!" _ordered the highest-ranked of them_ "Los!" _

The German mercenaries charged at the three, only to have their attacks dodged. Schneider was the one to draw first blood; he crammed his _Katzbalger_ into some poor _schweinhund_'s neck as he tried to bring his _zweihander_ to bear on the Wurttemberger. Ezio killed a trio of mercs immediately after, jamming his Captain's Sword in someone's gut, before using his Hidden Blades on two others. Francesco followed last, by skewering two mercenaries with the two-handed sword used by the same man who tried to kill Schneider.

"Come now, you BORE me!" taunted Ezio. Though his enemy didn't understand him, he knew that was an insult because of Ezio's tone. He attempted to stab the Master Assassin's head with a dagger, only for Ezio to spin around and put a throwing knife deep into his spine...and promptly use it on another mercenary, penetrating the man's sternum.

"Mentore, look out!"

Ezio turned and saw a mercenary aiming his musket at him, but before he could shoot, he was killed by a bolt from Francesco's Hidden Gun-substitute. The round went off anyway, hitting a guy who was coincidentally going to shank Schneider with a knife. Schneider looked at both men, awestruck.

"Merda! Nice one, Francesco!" Ezio exclaimed before continuing his bloody business.

* * *

><p>A tortured Salai could barely stand when he heard the commotion outside. Managing to get his head on level with the shed's only window, he saw three white-robed men making short work of Voss' goons. The boy couldn't help but smile for the first time in one and half days. Someone was going to rescue him...at long last.<p>

But then, the locked door keeping him in was being moved by an unknown being. Salai prepared for the worst.

_"Machiavelli...you take Leonardo, and free the hostage..."_

The door swung open, showing a frantic Leonardo and a sword-wielding, weary Niccolo Machiavelli. Salai tumbled back, convinced that it was Voss instead of the artist he knew for a long time. The boy started muttering Italian pleas of mercy, but Leo managed to bring him back into control.

"Shh...it's okay, Salai. It's me, it's me."

Suddenly, Machiavelli yelled out loud, "We'd better hurry. Jacinto and his lackey aren't here yet, we'd better get out before-"

"Si, si! Let me just..." Leo hefted the boy to his feet, groaning as he did.

Machiavelli advanced ahead of Leonardo, trying to make sure no danger comes. He found no one out for their blood, what with Enu and Ezio already making short work of the mercenaries under Jacinto's employ. Still, he keeps his sword drawn; experience teaching him to do so. Good thing Leonardo brought a lamp. In this light, they could easily end up in a wrong part of Rome. They went forward fifteen meters before Machiavelli sensed something was wrong. "Stay here..." he cautioned.

"Why? What's the matter?" Salai asked.

Machiavelli turned to Salai, "I think someone might be following us..." he said.

Slowly, a heavy-set figure emerged. Dressed in Cardinal robes and holding a staff with the Apple of Eden tied onto it, he pulled a dagger out. The intent to end Machiavelli, so blatantly displayed.

"This is for Pope Alexander, dog!" he yells, attempting to thrust at Machiavelli's head.

Fortunately for Machiavelli, he turned around just in time to block Jacinto's dagger swipe. Not daunted, Jacinto knocked Machiavelli in the head with the Staff. He then thrust the Staff into the ground, and unexplainably made the Apple glow; the first sign on the events about to follow.

Jacinto couldn't resist the urge to goad, "Don't worry," he says, "I won't let you die without the appropriate _**music**_!"

Machiavelli got up and, along with Leonardo and Salai, readied for the long fight about to happen.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, only five mercenaries were left standing against Ezio and the others. The surrounding ground was already painted red, and it was no doubt that everyone was exhausted. That was when Schneider noticed there were strange sounds floating about. He waited until Ezio and Francesco finished the rest of the thugs off to tell them about it.<p>

"Yeah...I'm hearing it, too." Francesco said, nodding his head lightly. Ezio's expression was betraying the fact that he knows what was making those sounds, though he secretly hoped no one knew it. No one did, but he heard Francesco suddenly yell "Bomb!" He turned and saw a black iron ball being quickly hurled toward him. Ezio quickly dodged the early grenade by throwing himself through the farmhouse's windows to gain access inside, with Francesco and Schneider following immediately after.

The bomb blew with such force it shook the three men and chipped a section of the wall. The bomb left not only a ton of smoke, but it also managed to start a fire that was slowly turning into an inferno...with the bodies of the fallen mercs as the fuel. The trio rose up from their hiding spot and saw a giant _Zweihander_-wielding man from behind the flames, looking eerily calm, but there was no mistaking what he wanted to do to Ezio and his gang.

"_Versuch's doch mal, du arschgefickter Hurensohn! _(Bring it on, you ass-fucked son of a bitch!)" swore Voss in low voice.

"Voss...a pleasure." Ezio replied mockingly.

The next five minutes saw Voss charging at the three assassins with his sword, knocking Schneider back and throwing Francesco a few yards to his left. Ezio quickstepped sideways to avoid Voss' blow, but then Voss swung at him again; horizontally this time. The Master Assassin ducked and landed a lucky cut across the German mercenary's torso. But, it was no good.

"_Cazzo!_ He has plate armor underneath that tunic!" he thought.

Just then, Schneider leaped at Voss, but the blond turned around and rendered the attempted stab useless by knocking Schneider out of his jump. This allowed Ezio to get back up. The Florentine tried to end this fight by trying to land a quick vertical blow to Voss' head, but the bastard dodged, causing Ezio to cut a swath through the flames. Voss tried to do the same trick Ezio did on him, but Ezio dodged it too. He was about to take another swipe, but he got distracted by Schneider wielding two swords like some Pirates of the Caribbean character.

As the fight continued, the three didn't notice our dear friend Francesco Vecellio silently loading a match lock musket to the tune of Hollywood Undead's "Undead". He was doing so with a lingering thought inside his head:

"I wonder how _Messer _Machiavelli is doing..."

* * *

><p>Not good, Francesco, not good. Machiavelli is now a bloody-faced mess, and Leonardo and Salai were doing a rather poor job at tag-teaming a fatass Cardinal disowned long ago by the Church not long after Alexander VI's death and Cesare's arrest. Though to be fair, the Cardinal is using a long stick; which gave him a reach advantage. But no matter how hard they tried, Leo and Salai just couldn't get anywhere near Jacinto.<p>

"Wait, you two!" Machiavelli yelled, "Come here!"

Leo and Salai fell back from Jacinto, who couldn't resist the urge to gloat. 'God, this one's so stupid!' he thought. Then, another idea dawned on Machiavelli's mind.

"Look, we can't beat him up, no matter hard we try..." complained a panting Salai.

"I say we should go for a distraction..." Leo suggested.

"No need." Machiavelli replied, "That gloating of his is our distraction. If we attack one by one, we lose." Once he noticed a Cinquedea strapped onto Jacinto's belt, he told the two, "I'll attack him. Once he gets busy with me, either one of you should grab that blade of his and hold him hostage. _Intesi_?"

"Si."

"All right..."

"Go!"

Machiavelli landed an easily-blockable vertical swipe, which Jacinto naturally stopped with his seemingly-unbreakable staff. With Jacinto's eyes firmly on Machiavelli, Salai stole the Cardinal's secondary weapon and held it to his throat. Leonardo can't help but be proud. He walked up to Jacinto, picked up the iStaff which had been lying on the ground and began to untie the Apple of Eden

"I'll take this!" he declared in a mocking tone. Jacinto tried to reach for the Apple, only for Salai to press the dagger even harder on the fatass' neck; threatening him on what will happen if he continues, if you will. Machiavelli sheathed his sword, looked with amusement at the crooked Cardinal's eyes, and turned to Leonardo and Salai. A nod of acknowledgement followed. But then...

"Hey what's going on here?!"

A Papal Guard. The three looked on, anticipating the armored soldier's next move. However, Salai can't help but feel that this one seemed familiar.

"_Mio dio!_" the Guard exclaimed as he took his helmet off, "Salai, you caught Cardinal Jacinto?"

"Si." Salai declared with pride, making Machiavelli and Leo shake their heads and groan in exasperation. "Uh...with a little help, of course." That didn't save him from the others' death glares.

"Come on, fatass!" yelled the Guard with his hand on the Cardinal's collar. Jacinto was dragged off, yelling every profanity the Spanish language has before breaking down in tears of defeat. It seems half the battle has already been won.

* * *

><p>Ezio saw this turn of events while Schneider was getting curbstomped by his taller adversary. He looked to his right, where he saw Francesco aiming the rifle at Voss' head, mouthing the words "On your go, Mentore." at him. The Florentine grinned, "Hey, Voss!"<p>

"_Was?!"_

Ezio pointed behind the German merc, making him go wide-eyed in shock when he found his employer getting dragged away on his collar by a Papal Guard. Voss kicked Schneider in the head one last time and tried to run for Jacinto, only to be stopped by Ezio's loud cry of "FIRE!"

*Pff-BOOM*

The bullet hit Voss square at his Achilles tendon. Apparently, Francesco wanted to disable him, seeing as the future artist went up to Schneider and asked him if he would finish Voss off before helping the Württemberger up. "Don't worry," reassured Schneider, "this man doesn't deserve a quick death."

He hoisted the mercenary and threw him into the fire. As he burned, Ezio had the great idea of rolling three barrels of gunpowder to the farmhouse's side. Ezio, Schneider, and Francesco walked away while an explosion tore the farmhouse apart, somehow trapping Voss in a cage made of bricks and torn scaffoldings. Well, at least he'll be warm.

"Cool..." muttered Salai.

"I suggest you two get going, now." Machiavelli told the duo next to him. "It's been a long day." Both left the playing field, but Salai still had his mouth open in awe; it made him look like Ghostface for some reason...

Volpe ran up to his fellow Assassins with Bartolomeo trailing him behind. He asked, "What happened?" Ezio and Machiavelli then proceeded to tell them everything. Bartolomeo laughed, and told the rest of them that the Papal Guard that showed up to Machivelli's group was some bloke he and his mercenaries found walking alone. He directed him to the farmhouse. The conversation went on and on until they parted ways. Schneider went on his way back to Germany; Bartolomeo and his army went to the pubs with Volpe, Francesco, and Enu; and Ezio and Machiavelli went back to managing the Order's affairs inside the Tiber HQ.

But wait, where's the Apple?

* * *

><p>The next day, Ezio heard a loud knock on the HQ's door. He opened it and found Leonardo with the Artifact. "Sorry I forgot to return it you..." he said sheepishly.<p>

A warm smile told Leonardo that his friend isn't mad in any way. "No worries, Leonardo. Come inside, Claudia's making pasta."

"_Mi dispiace_, Ezio. I have to be on my way; I'm out of paint and you know how in demand paint is these days, right?"

Ezio chuckled, said goodbye, and closed the door.

"Hey, Claudia!" Ezio exclaimed, "Wanna see Rodrigo Borgia dance to "Numa Numa" with only his underwear on?"

"_Vai a farti fottere, _Ezio!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stay tuned for the epilogue. It's non-canonical in any way; I'm just gonna post it to say thank you to those who did wait until this story is finished.<strong>_


End file.
